With respect to the design of this vise structure, the following prior art is known to the applicant:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,380; 3,841,619; 4,169,606; 4,155,386; 4,252,304; 4,330,113
The currently designed multi-directional clamp work benches to clamp irregularly-shaped work pieces, and the vise structures of the prior art, often have the following defects:
(1) The clamping function requires movement in at least two operational directions; and/or
(2) The machine base has a framework which hampers the clamping of the work pieces on the floor (such as a door during its repair).